Solitude Blues
by Reiina
Summary: Le colonel Cameron Mitchell est sauvé de la mort par une mystérieuse femme qui fait tout pour être repoussante...
1. Dans le nid de la Bête

Voilà, je poste enfin une fiction sur ce site ! Depuis le temps que j'en parlais... Enfin bref c'est fait ! C'est ma première fic sur la série super méga culte, j'ai nommé... Stargate SG-1 ! J'ai mis du temps à écrire mes deux premier chapitres car à la base c'est partit d'un de mes nombreux délires. u_u Donc voilà, il a fallut du temps pour que ça devienne coérent. -_-'' Mais je n'ai rien changé du faite que ce soit Cameron Mitchell le personnage principal. ^^

J'ai mis cette fic en T mais à vrai dire je ne savais pas vraiment quoi mettre. Parce que je peux ou non écrire des choses "détaillé" (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) tout dépend de mon humeur. ^^ Donc ne faite pas une fixation sur le rated.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1 : Dans le nid de la Bête**

« Septième chevron enclenché.

Ouverture de la porte des étoiles dans, 3, 2, 1, 0.

Equipe SG-1 prêt à partir. »

Dans une salle aux murs cimentés et aux lumières clignotantes, remplie de militaires armés jusqu'aux dents, se tenait l'équipe SG-1. L'équipe la plus fiable et efficace de tout le SGC, en somme, la meilleure. De nouveau en service, commandée par le colonel Cameron Mitchell.

Devant eux, une immense et étrange porte en forme d'anneau venait de faire apparaître une substance bleue, ressemblant à la mer.

Les explorateurs s'avancèrent sur la passerelle d'embarquement. Mais le colonel Mitchell s'arrêta brusquement, à la surprise de ses camarades.

- Est-ce que tous le monde est là ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton mélangeant l'ironie à l'agacement.

Personne ne répondit aussitôt. Le docteur Jackson et le colonel Carter se lancèrent un regard quasi-exaspéré et on eut droit à un magnifique soupir de la part de Mitchell qui attendait une réponse, qu'il connaissait sans aucun doute.

- Négatif colonel Mitchell annonça le Jaffa, toujours aussi impassible. Il manque Vala.

- Attendez-moi ! Attendez-moi ! Cria une voix à bout de souffle.

Toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la pièce, ainsi que celles dans la salle de commandement détournèrent leur regard vers la femme qui venait d'arriver en trombe.

- Excusez-moi dit-elle d'une petite voix gênée par tous ces regards posés sur elle. …Un petit problème de dernière minute, j'ai coincé mes cheveux dans mon fer à lisser et… Enfin bref ce n'est pas important.

- C'est vraiment trop vous demander que d'arriver à l'heure pour les missions ? Râla Cameron.

- Vala… dit lentement Daniel tout en secouant la tête et levant les yeux au ciel.

L'équipe au complet, ils purent enfin traverser le vortex en direction d'une nouvelle planète où Daniel espérait trouver des informations sur les Anciens ainsi que sur l'arme anti-oris.

Cameron arriva le premier sur la fameuse planète nommée Na'màri, suivi de Teal'c, Samantha puis de Daniel et Vala. Mais leur premier geste fut de se recouvrir les yeux pour éviter d'être aveuglé par de puissants rayons de lumière.

- Quelle est cette lumière ? Demanda Sam n'osant pas retirer sa main de ses yeux.

Le colonel Mitchell releva progressivement ses doigts afin de pouvoir identifier la cause de leur « petit problème ».

- J'ai bien peur que ce qui nous aveugle ne soit qu'un couché de soleil finit-il par répondre.

En effet, c'était un magnifique couché de soleil qui s'offrait à eux et qui lentement laissait une couleur rougeâtre sur l'horizon. Aucun des couchés de soleil terrien ne pouvaient rivaliser avec celui-ci. Les explorateurs se mirent dans un coin à l'ombre pour mieux admirer ce spectacle de la nature Na'màrienne.

Quelques temps après, ils se rappelèrent le but de leur mission et se remirent en route, s'éloignant peu à peu de la porte.

- Regardez fit Daniel admiratif, le paysage est semblable au notre en automne mais il fait aussi chaud qu'en été.

- Le rythme des saisons de cette planète serait-il inversé ? Ajouta Carter tout aussi admirative que Daniel.

- Dingue ! Objecta Vala faisant comprendre que tous ceci lui importaient peu.

- Le docteur Jackson et le colonel Carter ont l'air très enthousiaste dit Teal'c en s'adressant à Cameron.

- Bah, il vaut mieux les laisser dans leurs délires.

Cameron et Teal'c marchaient tous les deux côte à côte bien loin devant l'archéologue et l'astrophysicienne, qui s'arrêtaient toutes les trois minutes pour observer diverse choses. Quant à Vala, agacée par les arrêts fréquents de ses deux coéquipiers, rattrapa ceux qui ouvraient la marche et se mit à leur hauteur.

- Tient, vous êtes là, vous ? Railla Cameron.

- J'en avais marre de m'arrêter pour un rien !

Mitchell et Vala continuèrent à s'envoyer des vannes sur une bonne partie du chemin, accompagné parfois par quelques haussements de sourcil de la part de Teal'c.

Puis ils arrivèrent à un croisement. Deux choix s'offraient à eux : soit s'engouffrer dans une forêt ou bien prendre un chemin qui montait dans les montagnes. Après délibération, le chemin vers les montagnes fut choisi. Prendre de la hauteur ne serait pas plus mal pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelques villages ou autres endroits habités dans les environs.

- Le chemin est étroit dit Teal'c, qui était en tête.

- Faite attention à ne pas vous écorcher contre la paroi prévint à son tour Mitchell.

Après une petite demi-heure de marche, ils atteignirent un sommet. La vue était belle et les quelques rayons de soleil qui restaient lui donnaient un aspect apaisant. En face d'eux se trouvait un petit ravin où coulait une rivière, qui descendait vers une vallée.

- Bon et bien nous allons installer le camp pour la nuit annonça le colonel Mitchell enthousiaste à l'idée de se reposer enfin.

- Aaah je suis crevée ! Dit Vala en s'asseyant sur un rocher.

- J'espère que l'on trouvera rapidement des habitants dit Daniel d'un air presque incertain. Parce que le général ne nous laisse que quatre jours pour récolter des informations.

- Pourquoi on en trouverait pas, hein ? Questionna ironiquement l'extraterrestre.

- Vala, on ne peut jamais savoir si…

- Hé ! Venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé ! Cria Cameron en coupant l'archéologue.

Ses coéquipiers se hâtèrent de le rejoindre. Arrivé à sa hauteur, ils découvrirent la trouvaille du colonel et un « ouaw » s'échappèrent de leur bouche.

- Mais… Mais c'est un nid… Dit Vala.

- Un immense nid ! Rectifia Cameron.

- Maintenant on sait qu'il y a de la vie sur cette planète ajouta Carter.

- Quel genre de créature peut bien nicher ici ? Demanda le Jaffa.

- Un super dinosaure volant ! Dit Mitchell avec entrain. Et il y a même des œufs ! Je vais aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Décida-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée Mitchell dit Daniel.

Cameron ignora les paroles du docteur Jackson et monta dans le nid. Devant lui se trouvait trois gros œufs bleutés parsemés de petites taches brunes. Il s'avança vers eux, mais en regardant plus attentivement, il s'aperçut que le nid était rempli de carcasses et d'ossements de toutes tailles.

Il entendit ses compagnons l'appeler en lui demandant de revenir sous prétexte que ce n'était pas prudent. Cela lui fit perdre sont attention et il trébucha sur une carcasse en décomposition.

- Aah, c'est dégueulasse ! Marmonna-t-il avec dégout.

En tentant de se relever, il regarda la carcasse pour se donner une idée de sur quoi il était tombé. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que le corps sur lequel il venait de s'étaler n'était d'autre qu'un cadavre… humain.

Soudain, un cri strident déchira le ciel, perçant les tympans des explorateurs. Une immense créature aux ailes noires s'approchait du nid à une vitesse considérable. De loin on aurait pu la prendre pour un ptéranodon. Seulement elle ne possédait pas de bec, mais plus tôt une énorme machoire aux dents acérés comme celles d'un ours enragé. Son abdomen n'était que de la peau, contrairement à son dos qui arborait une grossière fourrure noir. Quant à ses ailes, elles ressemblaient plus à des ailes de chave-souris qu'autre chose. La créature mesurait au moins 2m20 de haut et faisait, les ailes dépliés, pas loin de 3m50 d'envergure.

Cameron se releva avec précipitation.

- Je crois que ce n'est plus le moment de rester là.

- Mitchell qu'est-ce que vous faite ? Revenez ! Cria Daniel.

Mitchell fit volte face et se dirigea vers ses amis. Mais il était déjà trop tard. La bête était là, débout sur le rebord du nid, a à peine un mètre du colonel. Les yeux jaunes du monstre le fixaient avec rage. Et le menaçaient de ses crocs acérés où dégoulinait un filet de bave. Cameron ne quitta pas du regard la créature, attendant le moment opportun pour s'enfuir.

C'est alors qu'un caillou arriva dans le nid, puis un autre qui atterrit sur l'énorme masse noire. Et on put entendre des « Ouste ! Va-t-en ! » venant de Vala. « Parfait ! » se dit Cameron. Et sans hésitation il courra hors du nid. Mais le monstre qui n'en avait que faire de ces petits cailloux, redirigea son attention sur le violeur de territoire. Il se jeta sur lui, plantant ses serres aiguisées dans ses épaules et déchiquetant son équipement. Un cri atroce s'échappa de la bouche de Mitchell en sentant les griffes lui rentrer profondément dans la chair.

Son uniforme était couvert de sang et la bête s'attaquait maintenant à ses bras. Les autres regardaient la scène épouvantés. Personne n'osait ouvrir le feu sur la créature de peur de toucher leur colonel.

Mitchell était secoué de tous les sens. Il tenta de se débattre mais en vain, la douleur prenait sans arrêt le dessus.

L'animal, estimant avoir assez affaiblie sa proie s'envola avec. Et la lâcha… au-dessus de la rivière.

Cameron sentit le vent caresser sa peau ensanglantée. Il se demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait. Tout commença à se mélanger dans sa tête, sa vision se brouilla et les seules choses qu'il parvenait à entendre n'étaient que son prénom que l'on crier et des coups de feu à répétition. Au bout de quelques secondes, il atterrit dans une matière froide et transparente. Il ne sentait plus ses membres, d'ailleurs il n'avait même plus mal. Alors il ferma ses paupières en se demandant : « Est-ce déjà la fin ? »

**To be contined**

Alors comment vous trouvez ce premier chapitre ? Oui je sais, je fais subir d'horrible chose à ce pauvre Cameron... Mais ce n'ai que le début Mouahahah ! 8D Drum...Pardon... Dite-moi ce que vous en pensez, tout est bon à prendre, du moment que se soit constructif, bien sûr. =)

J'ai refait la description de "la-créature-super-vilaine-qui-a-fait-du-mal-Cameron !" à la demande de **Sheppard 26**, car oui je l'avoue, elle était beaucoup trop abstraite. Donc voilà, j'espère que maintenant vous avez une idée un peu plus claire de cet animal.


	2. Sauvé par la Lune

Et voilà mon Chapitre 2 ! Oui, j'avoue qu'il est vachement plus long que le premier (Faut croire que j'avais beaucoup d'imagination à ce moment là u_u) En passant je remercie **Ryhn** qui elle aussi écrit une super FanFiction sur notre _Cameron National._

Et encore en passant je préviens juste que la jeune femme qui va apparaître dans les lignes suivante, sort tout droit de _mon imagination_.

**Chapitre 2 : Sauvé par la Lune**

_« - Bon Dieu Mitchell !_

_- Non Cameron ! Cameron !_

_- Attention ! Il revient à la charge !_

_- Il ne faut pas rester ici !_

_- Et Mitchell ? On ne va pas le laisser…_

_- Il faut quitter cet endroit ! Teal'c nous couvre ! »_

Un rayon de soleil lui caressait la joue et une douce chaleur l'enveloppait. Etait-ce cela, le paradis ?

Ces sensations si agréables poussèrent le colonel Cameron Mitchell à le vérifier par lui-même. Il ouvrit lentement les paupières et fut surprit du résultat. Le « paradis » était étrangement… bordélique.

Il se trouvait allongé dans un petit lit en bois. Et tout autour de lui, régnaient des étagères encombrées de breloques et de paperasse en tous genres, ainsi qu'une grande bibliothèque magnifiquement sculptée, regorgeant de vieux livres poussiéreux, éclairés par les rayons du soleil traversant une petite fenêtre.

Cameron se redressa tant bien que mal. Le léger drap qui le recouvrait glissa le long de son tors nu et musclé, laissant apparaître ses plaies qui avaient était nettoyées puis bandées. Il s'aperçue ensuite qu'il n'était vêtue que d'un simple sous-vêtement. Il esquissa un sourire en imaginant la réaction de Samantha car cela faisait maintenant la troisième fois qu'il se retrouvait sans pantalon depuis qu'il dirigeait SG-1.

Soudain, il sentit la désagréable sensation d'être observé. Il fouilla du regard la pièce et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'entrée où pendaient de longues franges de perles. Là, se trouvait une jeune femme portant une pile de livre. Elle était mince et de taille moyenne, possédant un visage fin, parfaitement accordé avec son teint mate. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui descendaient jusque dans le bas du dos, décoraient par de petites tresses ça et là. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur tout à fait surprenante, une couleur que Cameron n'avait jamais vu au par-avant : Un doré éclatant, semblable au soleil. On pouvait croire que l'or, à côté de ces pupilles n'avait plus aucune valeur. Elle portait comme haut, un simple bandeau de tissu beige autour de sa poitrine, laissant à découvert le reste de son ventre. Contrasté par une longue jupe de la même couleur qui lui descendait jusqu'au bas des jambes où on pouvait voir ses pieds nus dépasser.

Elle entra dans la pièce et réussi à pauser ses livres sur une étagère déjà bien encombrée, tout en gardant ses yeux d'or fixer sur Cameron. Le colonel ne put s'empêcher de commencer son « interrogatoire ».

- Où suis-je ? …Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais le paradis.

- Tu es chez moi répondit la jeune femme.

- Je savais bien que j'étais trop jeune pour mourir se dit-il à lui-même. Et… Qui êtes-vous ? C'est vous qui m'avez soi…

- Et toi, qui es-tu ? Coupa-t-elle. Qui es-tu pour avoir oser t'aventurer près d'un nid de Mohridia ? Seuls les idiots et les fous tentent de s'en approcher. Es-tu inconscient ou bien tenais-tu tellement à mettre fin à tes jours ?

Cameron fut surprit de la réaction de la jeune femme. Elle était littéralement entrain de lui passer un savon. Ils ne se connaissaient pas mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de le tutoyer et de le disputer comme un enfant. En fin de compte, il aurait préféré ne pas se réveiller du tout car il trouvait ça assez humiliant.

- Je suis le lieutenant colonel Cameron Mitchell de l'air force américaine répondit-il en se redressant un peu et en tentant de l'impressionner avec sa belle phrase.

Mais ce fut l'effet contraire qu'espérait le colonel, qui se produisit. Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, montrant sont incompréhension et avec un air de dire « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte celui-là ? ». Il sentit pendant un instant un grand moment de solitude puis reprit la parole.

- …Oublie, je m'appelle Cameron Mitchell. Et je viens de la Terre… de la Tau'ri reprit-il en espérant qu'elle comprenne.

- De la Tau'ri ? Tu as traversé le Cha'pai ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Et maintenant puis-je avoir le nom de ma sauveuse ?

Elle hésita puis lui répondit, lentement, avec un ton des plus méfiants.

- Je… Je suis Lune.

- Enchanté.

Décidément cette fille était vraiment très bizarre, mais Cameron n'avait pas l'intention d'oublier que c'était grâce à elle qu'il était en vie. Il lui trouvait même un côté intriguant… mystérieux _–quoi que un peu trop à son goût- _

Cameron sortit de ses pensées et s'aperçue que Lune n'était plus dans la chambre _–si on pouvait appeler ça une chambre- _Cela l'embêtait car il lui restait encore pas mal de questions à lui poser. Alors il tira sur le drap qui le recouvrait et posa les pieds par terre. Le contact du sol contre ses pieds nus lui infligea un léger haut le cœur qui lui remonta tout le long du corps. Malgré cette vague de malaise, le colonel quitta la pièce et rentra dans une sorte de… Cuisine ? …Oui c'était bien une cuisine et à en juger l'état de l'évier, elle ne devait pas faire la vaisselle très souvent.

Lune n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de Mitchell alors il se racla légèrement la gorge. La jeune femme fit un bond mais elle fut tout de suite soulagée de voir que ce n'était que son malade. Elle lui lança un bref regard noir lui faisant comprendre de ne plus refaire ce genre de chose. Puis elle retourna à son occupation : la préparation d'une drôle de purée verte plutôt inquiétante.

- Vous…tu n'aurais pas vu quatre autres personnes quand tu m'as trouvé ? Demanda Cameron. Deux femmes, un homme et un Jaffa. Nous sommes arrivés ensemble sur cette planète.

- Non, je n'ai vu que toi. Mais à mon avis ils se sont fait tuer par le Mohridia. Toutes mes condoléances.

- Hé ! Intervint Mitchell. Ne les enterre pas si vite, tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables !

- S'ils sont aussi doués que toi…

- Raah mais elle m'énerve ! Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe _-de deux jours-_.

- Si comme tu le dis, ils sont vivant, ils ont dût passer par Tamura. Je t'y emmènerai. Mais avant dit-elle en regardant Cameron et en se bouchant le nez, je pense qu'une douche serait la bienvenue.

Lune réussit à lui trouver des vêtements locaux pour éviter d'attirer l'attention et lui donna son étrange pâte verte en lui demandant d'en appliquer sur chacune de ses plaies. Cameron s'exécuta sans rien dire.

Quelques minutes plus tard il ressortit de la salle de bain. Il portait les vêtements que lui avait prêtés Lune : Une chemise bouffante _–où il manquait par ailleurs les trois boutons du haut-_, un pantalon large en toile marron ainsi que des sandales. On aurait dit un vrai Na'marien.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je dois avouer que ça te vas comme un gant dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Une fois prêts, ils partirent en direction du village de Tamura. D'après Lune, le village se trouvait à environs une demi-heure de chez elle et le chemin qui y menait ne présentait aucun risque.

La jeune Na'marienne marchait à pas rapide et Cameron s'était déjà fait distancer de plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'attendre un petit peu ? Cria Mitchell à bout de souffle. Tu oublies que je suis blessé ?

- Je pensais que les Tau'ri étaient des personnes puissantes et résistantes. C'est bien vous qui avez débarrassé la galaxie des faux dieux, non ? Demanda Lune d'un air amusé.

- Oui je dois bien avouer que c'est un peu grâce à nous que la galaxie n'est plus sous l'emprise des Goa'uld dit-il satisfait. Mais on nous envoyait rarement au combat avec un bras invalide et trois côtes cassées !

Lune s'arrêta et éclata de rire, à la grande surprise du blessé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu as appliqué correctement la pâte que je t'ai donné tout à l'heure tu guériras demain ou dans deux jours au plus tard.

- Et si je l'ai mal mise ?

- Le poison que contiennent les griffes de Mohridia se propagera dans tout ton corps et jour après jour tes organes pourriront, te tuant à petit feu...

- C'est… c'est rassurant, merci dit Cameron d'un air parfaitement dégouté et inquiet.

Une fois de plus Lune éclata de rire et le pauvre Cameron comprit enfin qu'elle se fichait complètement de lui.

- Je pensais aussi que les Tau'ri étaient moins naïfs mais apparemment je me suis trompée.

- Vas-y, moques-toi d'un pauvre soldat blessé !

- Tient regarde dit-elle, n'écoutant pas Cameron. On voit l'entrée de Tamura là-bas. Courage, nous y sommes presque.

- Pourquoi habites-tu si loin du village ? Demanda-t-il.

- On va dire que j'ai mes raisons répondit la jeune femme.

Lune n'ajouta rien de plus et le silence s'installa. Cameron n'essaya pas de ramener la conversation car elle n'avait visiblement plus envie de parler.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à leur destination.

Tamura, était considéré comme le village le plus festif de toute la région Est de Na'màri. Le petit village était connu pour sa « Gastronomie » _-Le genre de nourriture qui vous tient au ventre pendant une bonne journée entière-_, son alcool fort en goût _-Un tord boyaux de la mort- _et bien sûr pour son grand nombre de taverne. C'était aussi le village le plus proche de la porte des étoiles mais les gens ne parlaient généralement de Tamura que pour reprocher les dégâts fait lors des dernières bagarres, quand l'alcool avait finit par monter à la tête de chacun.

Cameron suivait sa guide tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil au décor mi-moyenâgeux, mi-oriental qui l'entourait. Beaucoup d'habitants les fixaient du regard. Le blessé se demanda un instant si ses vêtements lui allaient si bien que ça mais en y regardant mieux, c'était Lune qu'ils dévisageaient.

La jeune Na'màrienne l'entraina à l'intérieur du « Cul sec Robert ! ».

- Cette taverne est assez fréquentée. Si tes amis son passé par ici, on le saura rapidement.

Cameron acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Lune le laissa pour se diriger vers un homme qui semblait être le patron de l'établissement (Qui bien évidemment s'appelait Robert -'). Le colonel resta planté au milieu de la pièce, entourait de personnes qui en avaient déjà un bon coup dans le nez _-A cette heure matinale-_ et poussant la chansonnette _–iiil est des nootres, il a bu son verre comme les au-autres…- _Cela lui rappelait l'ambiance qui animé les pubs irlandais.

- Hé le freluquet ! Là !

Cameron sortit de ses pensées et se retourna. (Il faut croire qu'il se reconnaît lorsqu'on l'appel « le freluquet »)

La voix rauque qui l'avait appelait venait d'une table dans un coin de la pièce. Là, était assis trois hommes défroqués, bien plus âgé que Cameron et tenant une chope à la main _-L'un d'entre eux en avait une dans chaque main-_.

- Tu es un ami de cette fille ? Demanda la même personne qui l'avait interpelé.

- Un ami ? …Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse dire ça comme ça mais c'est elle qui m'a amené jusqu'ici.

- Tu ne devrais pas trainer de trop avec elle dit un autre.

Cameron s'approcha de la table.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Beaucoup de rumeurs cour à son sujet ici.

- Comme quoi elle serait possédait par…un démon !

- Ce ne sont pas des rumeurs ! Intervint un jeune homme qui venait de s'asseoir à la table. Je suis sérieux ! Elle séduit les hommes jeunes et beaux, elle les emmène jusque dans la forêt et là, elle procède à des rituels maléfiques ! Et je peux vous dire que mon cousin Hubin, il l'a même vu enterrer un corps…qui n'avait plus de visage !

Le jeune homme était tout tremblant sur sa chaise et un « Aaah » de dégout et d'horreur sortit de la bouche des buveurs. Cameron, lui, s'était assis et écoutait les ragots qui devenaient de plus en plus grotesques. Lune était bizarre mais quand même, comment se faisait-il que de telles rumeurs couraient à son sujet ?

- Je vous remercie pour vos histoires mais… Commença Cameron en se relevant.

- Attends, tu n'as pas entendu la meilleure !

Un petit garçon âgé d'une dizaine d'année était arrivé de derrière Cameron. Il lui adressa un petit sourire plein de malice et commença son récit, tout en faisant des gestes étranges avec ses mains pour essayer de faire peur à ses ainés.

- …Et on raconte que les nuits de pleine lune, elle kidnappe les jeunes garçons pour se rassasier de leur chair tendre et fraiche…

- Et aussi qu'elle boit leur sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

L'enfant se retourna et poussa un cri d'horreur. En un instant, il prit ses jambes à son cou et quitta la taverne. Seul le bruit des mouches résonnait dans la pièce. Plus personne ne chantait et tout le monde avait pris un air bougon et désagréable.

- Heu… Lune…

- Viens, on a plus rien à faire ici.

Les deux sortirent de la taverne sous les regards mauvais des clients.

- Lune… Toutes ces histoires…

- J'ai posé quelques questions au patron dit la jeune femme faisant comme si Cameron n'avait rien dit, au sujet de tes amis Tau'ri et il paraîtrait qu'ils soient partit du côté des vielles ruines.

- Oh, très bien et… c'est par où ?

- Il faut juste traverser l'Esprit du Soir, la forêt à la sortie de Tamura.

- Ouais, il faut juste traverser une forêt, rien de plus facile ! Ironisa Cameron en insistant bien sur le « juste ». Il manquerait plus que je sois seul à la traverser !

- Et c'est le cas, bonne chance annonça Lune faisant volte face au colonel.

- Hein ? Attend ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça !

- Estime-toi déjà heureux que j'ai eu la bonté de te mener jusqu'à Tamura ! Maintenant je rentre chez moi, bonne route !

Lune commença à se diriger vers la sortie du village.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? C'est à cause de ce que disent les gens sur toi que tu te terres dans ton coin ou bien est-ce parce que tu as peur de leur regard ? J'ai bien vu leurs yeux méprisant qu'ils posaient sur toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais ce n'est pas en te cachant et en fuyant la réalité que ça va s'arranger. Et tu veux que je te dise, je te trouve pitoyable !

En entendant ces mots, Lune se stoppa en serrant les poings et se retourna aussi vite qu'elle attrapa le col de la chemise de Mitchell.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi, Cameron Mitchell ! Cria-t-elle avec rage. Tu ne sais rien du tout ! Alors je t'interdis de me juger !

Lune fixait droit dans les yeux le colonel et son regard haineux se transforma peu à peu en un regard remplit de tristesse, au bord des larmes. Cameron avait fini par toucher un point sensible chez la jeune femme et il commençait à regretter les mots blessant qu'il venait de lui adresser.

Il prit les poignets de Lune et la fit lâcher prise. Elle baissa les yeux aussitôt.

- Excuse-moi, tu as raison, je ne sais rien de toi et je n'ai pas le droit de te juger. Alors laisse-moi le temps te connaître mieux, d'accord ? Je suis sûr qu'on peut très bien s'entendre tout les deux. Et puis, ça me gène un peu de te faire pleurer…

- Je ne pleure pas !

- Hum, vraiment ? Demanda-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

- Je te dis que non ! Répondit-elle en s'en allant à grandes enjambés.

Cameron la regarda partir. Il l'avait définitivement vexé. Au final, il devra traverser cette forêt pour rejoindre les ruines qu'il ne connaissait pas, tout seul. Il la regardait toujours s'éloigner de plus en plus. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle se retourna, le fixant encore une fois.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, l'estropier ? Cria-t-elle, on ne va pas y passer la journée !

Malgré ses blessures, Mitchell se précipita vers Lune qui l'attendait.

- Tu m'accompagnes finalement.

- Allez, on y va ! Dit-elle en ignorant ses paroles. Je déteste traverser cette forêt et encore moins avec un boulet. Alors tâche de ne pas ralentir la cadence.

- A vos ordres très chère. Dit le pauvre homme en soupirant.

**To be contined**

Et bien, et bien, dite-moi tous ! =D

Je crois que j'ai pas mal de chose à dire, enfin ce sont juste des p'tits commentaires de ma part.

- Pour commencer voici la définition exacte de "freluquet", je cite: "Homme petit et mal bâti" Ce qui est totalement le contraire de Cam ! Il est grand, beau, musclé...(j'arrête là parce que je commence déjà à baver -') Pas comme ce groupe d'ivrogne de la taverve !

- En parlant de la taverne, franchement, je ne sais même pas comment le nom m'est venue à l'esprit : "Cul sec Robert !" Bah en même temps, Robert ça rime avec bière alors... (ça c'est de l'argument !)

- Et sinon pour la petite chanson à boire : _–iiil est des nootres, il a bu son verre comme les au-autres…- _C'est une chanson que l'on chante systématiquement lors du trou Normand pendant les repas de famille. Et en bonne Normande que je suis je ne pouvais pas y passer à côté. Alors pardonez-moi...Pour mes égards mais c'est à cause de ces distortions temporelles rah ! (...je regarde trop Stargate moi...)

Enfin bon je crois que c'est tout. =D


End file.
